Even Celestialsapiens Can Be Gentle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Celestialsapien Invasion". Madison and Maxine are still trying to outrun the Celestialsapiens, but the four aliens aren't willing to let the girls escape them that easily. :)


**The sequel to guestsurprise's story "Celestialsapien Invasion". :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Celesto, Madison, Maxine, Shocks, and Zambanza belong to guestsurprise. I only own Shelby, Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

 **Even Celestialsapiens Can Be Gentle**

"Come on! We can make it!" Maxine said to Madison as they ran up the stairs, hoping to escape the four Celestialsapiens on their trail. They had just made it to the top step when Madison tripped on the carpet, falling to the floor.

"Maxine!" She cried out, seeing her sister running up ahead.

The other girl stopped and ran back to help her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Madison whimpered a little. "I hit my knee," she said, trying to stand up, but her bruised knee made it difficult.

Maxine looked up to see if they were near a hiding spot when she saw Apollo appear in front of them. "Are you girls alright?" He asked in concern.

Madison felt her sister suddenly jump in front of her and looked to see the tall Celestialsapien looking at them. He moved a bit closer and Maxine swallowed hard in fear, trying to stand her ground to protect her sister.

"Ah, so the Wild Child isn't a heartless person as rumors have said," said another voice as Alien X, Celesto, and Zeus appeared behind them.

"What happened?" Alien X asked.

"I believe Madison tripped and hurt her knee," Apollo said.

Maxine tried to hold her ground, but she was getting more scared by the minute. She felt Madison take her hand and turned to her and the girl gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze and moved her eyes to look to the right. Knowing what her sister had in mind, Maxine gave a slight nod and a moment later, ran one way while Madison moved the other way, but collapsed as her bruised knee protested the movement. Celesto and Alien X quickly moved towards her, catching her before she could crawl away. "Not so fast, little one," the latter said in a gentle voice. "You're hurt."

She shivered before seeing Zeus and Apollo look in the direction Maxine had run off in. "Looks like it's up to you and I to find the other one, son," the larger Celestialsapien said.

Madison grew frightened. "Please, don't hurt my sister!" She pleaded before her voice became a tearful whisper. "Please."

"Madison, we have no intention of harm your sister or you," Apollo said before smiling. "We simply want you two to not be afraid of us, especially since you've known us for a while now."

She looked at him and he chuckled. "You remember the police sergeant who was present to be sure that you and your sister were adopted by Upgrade and Shelby?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You mean…that…was you?!" She asked in surprise.

Alien X and Celesto chuckled at her stunned face. "It was him, Maddy," Celesto said, gently closing her jaw with a gentle hand. "And it was him and his father who ensured that Zambanza would be adopted by your aunt and uncle."

"Yes, otherwise the Plumbers would have had their way and you wouldn't have Zambanza as a cousin," Zeus said with a smile.

"Now, let's see about getting that knee healed and you not afraid of us," Alien X said.

"Father and I will go look for Maxine," Apollo said.

Madison was still afraid they'd hurt her sister. "Promise you won't hurt her?" She pleaded.

"We promise, little one," Zeus replied gently as he and his son headed off and Celesto picked up Madison, holding her as Alien X gently rolled up the cuff of Madison's right jean leg to just above her knee, wincing at seeing the nasty bruise there.

"Hold still," he said gently and placed his hand over her knee. His hand glowed softly and Madison felt the pain go away and went to move her knee, but Alien X gently squeezed her knee. "Hold on."

She giggled and squirmed slightly, but it was enough to get Celesto's attention. "Ah, Alien X, I believe you might have discovered one of Madison's tickle spots," he said.

Seeing the bruise was now healed, Alien X gently squeezed the young girl's knee again, but with the intent of seeing if it was indeed a tickle spot for her. Madison giggled again, squirming a bit more. Both aliens chuckled and Celesto noticed a room nearby. "Come on," he said to Alien X and they moved to the room, find a bed and gently setting Madison down on it. She went to move, but Celesto slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle, secure bear hug.

"Get comfortable, Maddy," Alien X said with a chuckle as he gently caught the young girl's feet with one arm and removed her shoes and socks with his free hand. "Because we're not letting you up until you are a giggly mess."

"And not afraid of your uncles," Celesto said as he began tickling Madison's stomach and Alien X began tickling her feet.

She gave a squeak of surprise before her giggles spilled out of her, her laughter climbing as white fingers tickled her toes and her sides.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" She giggled.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Alien X cooed at her, which made the tickling sensation worse and the young girl laughed a bit harder.

"Didn't her father say her ears were ticklish?" Celesto asked, gently wiggling his fingers all over Madison's ears. She scrunched up her neck in an attempt to protect her ears as she laughed a bit more.

"Hmm, let's try her stomach," Alien X suggested.

"Ah, yes," his friend agreed. "I've heard ticklish tummies are delectable to a tickle monster."

Madison squirmed desperately, as her stomach was a major tickle spot, but Celesto held her down gently while Alien X moved the young girl's shirt up to just below her rib cage and began blowing raspberries into the ticklish stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" She pleaded, squealing some more when she felt him start gently munching on her stomach.

"Mmm! You heard right, Celesto," he said. "This ticklish tummy is quite a treat. You must try it for yourself."

"I think I will," the other said with a chuckle before they switched places and he repeated his friends actions, making Madison squeal loudly and try to get away. "Oh, no. You're not getting away until I've eaten that cute little tummy of yours, Maddy."

The little girl was helpless to do anything but laugh as Celesto continued the gentle, ticklish assault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxine was hiding and listening for the other two who she had seen following her trail. She was scared and hoped that the other two wouldn't hurt Madison. It wasn't Madison's fault that her sister had accepted a business deal to try and steal from the Celestialsapien Court that hadn't gone according to plan. She took a look to see if she had a clear shot to another room. "Ah, there you are, Maxey," came a voice and she gasped, turning to see Apollo standing beside her. She quickly backed up, but bumped into someone and felt two arms surround her.

"Gotcha," said a deeper voice gently as she froze in fear as Zeus picked her up.

Apollo noticed the girl was trembling. "Father, she's frightened badly," he said.

"Yes," the older Celestialsapien said, walking to another room where he spotted a blanket. "Help me wrap that blanket around her."

Maxine started struggling harder but was unable to break free of the stronger alien's grip and she whimpered fearfully as the blanket was gently wrapped around her and she was soon completely trapped in Zeus' arms. She started shaking, tears falling from her fearful face. "Now, now, what are these tears for, little one?" Zeus asked, his voice as gentle as his hand wiping away her tears.

She looked at him fearfully. "B-Because, y-you're one of t-the…," she trailed off.

"One of the Celestialsapiens of the court?" He finished gently. "Yes, I am and you're the little one who was tricked into trying to steal something valuable from the court."

Maxine shook her head. "No, I…I accepted the transaction," she replied ashamedly.

Apollo sat down beside his father and placed a gentle hand on the young girl's head. "Not by a whim though," he said gently. "You were trying to provide for you and your sister."

She looked away in shame, but Zeus grasped her chin with a gentle hand, turning her head back gently to look at them. "Maxey, just because my son and I are Celestialsapiens doesn't mean we're monsters," he said, a smile coming to his face. "Just as your nickname 'Wild Child' didn't mean you were heartless."

She couldn't understand why they were being so kind to her after she had attempted to steal from them. Seeing her confusion, the older Celestialsapien began gently rocking her as if she was his own child, rubbing her back soothingly. Apollo watched with a smile, remembering how his father did the same for him when he was younger.

Not used to this kind of affection, Maxine was still for a moment until she slowly laid her head down on Zeus' shoulder. He smiled gently at her. "You are in major need of family affection, Maxine," he said gently. "And your uncle and I know just how to give it to you."

She looked at him. "How?" She asked, some of her fear fading.

"By proving to you that we Celestialsapiens won't hurt you," Apollo said, gently tickling her neck. She let out a giggle and tried to push his hand away, but he then used both hands to tickle her neck and Zeus noticed Maxine's feet sticking out from the blanket and gently removed her shoes before tickling her socked feet with his free hand.

Giggling, Maxine squirmed, squeaking when Apollo playfully poked her underarms. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he cooed in her ear.

Both Celestialsapiens chuckled as the young girl's laughter finally broke loose and she laughed and tried to escape, but the blanket proved to be holding her securely until Zeus lifted her out of it and his wiggling fingers went for her stomach, making her squeal before squirming rapidly as the two tickled her a bit longer before letting her up. "Still think we Celestialsapiens are going to hurt you?" Zeus asked gently.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Maxine looked at them. "Well, maybe not you two, but…," she trailed off.

"If any other members of the courts try to hurt you and Madison, we'll step in, along with Alien X and Celesto," Apollo said firmly.

"But why?" The young girl asked.

"Because you're part of our family, Maxey," Zeus said, gently pinching the right side of her face. "And we Celestialsapiens protect our family fiercely."

"And we're proud to call you girls our nieces," said Celesto as he and Alien X walked in with a giggling Madison clinging to the latter's back as the former playfully tickled her neck.

"You are?" Madison asked after playfully batting away Celesto's hand.

"Of course," Apollo said, smiling.

"Now, why don't we get you two back to the mansion? Shelby and Upgrade are no doubt worried about their daughters," Alien X said as he made sure Madison was holding onto him securely. She rested her head on his shoulder, trusting him.

Zeus and Apollo stood up with the former placing Maxine on his back, who clung to him as the four walked out of the house and through the woods back to the Grant Mansion.

When they arrived, they found a scene that made them smile. Ben had apparently decided to gently force Zambanza to listen to him and he was currently tickling her with some help from Rachel, who was holding the young girl in her lap as the hero tickled the ten-year-old, who was laughing and squirming, but trapped in her aunt's gentle grasp.

"Well, well, looks like even the amazing Zambanza can't resist family affection, especially from her hero uncle," Apollo stated.

Ben grinned. "Had to rope in Rachel to help me," he admitted.

"After you tickled me to pieces," the owner of the Grant Mansion retorted without heat.

"EEEEEEEEK! OKAHAHAHAHAY! OKAY! I'LL LIHIHIHIHIHISTEN!" Zambanza said through her laughter.

Ben smiled and let her up. "Good, because if you don't, I'll tickle you into next week," he said teasingly. "Now, can you forgive me for thinking poorly of you before Rachel proved you were someone who needed a family?"

Zambanza was quiet a moment before speaking. "I…I think I can," she replied. "You're honestly the first one to apologize for something like that."

"Well, I doubt I'll be the last," the hero said gently.

Looking at him, the young girl went to hug him, but then hesitated, but Ben smiled and gave her a gentle hug, which helped her out and she returned the hug. Rachel smiled, knowing this meant the young girl was slowly beginning to trust more, which was a big step for her after being alone for so long.

Shocks and Hope entered the room along with Shelby and Upgrade. "There are our girls," Upgrade said, seeing Madison reach for him and he accepted her from Alien X, lifting his daughter over his head playfully and making her smile.

"Are you doing alright, Maxine?" Shelby asked gently, accepting the young girl from Zeus.

The young girl nodded before clinging to her. "Mom…you'll never regret adopting me and Madison, right?" She asked.

"Of course not," her mother replied instantly. "Your father and I would never regret that."

"We wouldn't have you girls as our amazing nieces if that happened," Rachel said with a gentle smile.

Maxine, Madison, and Zambanza all smiled, starting to feel more at home in the Grant Mansion and slowly beginning to trust more.

Thanks to their new family.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga. Just wanted to let you know, you can borrow Zeus and Apollo for your stories too. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
